


Faith

by kcstories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Season 9 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Scully has to go on believing that one day he'll return to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The X-Files universe belongs to Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox et al.

One by one, Scully lights the candles on the windowsill.   
  
There are a total of thirty-five; one for every lonely, wretched week since he's been gone.   
  
Once again she tries to convince herself she mustn't cry, she _won't_.   
  
No matter how grim, glum and pointless things may look on this lonely December eve, she has to go on believing that their present separation is only temporary and that he'll return to them as soon as he's able; once it's safe again to do so.   
  
_Safe._   
  
The word has become almost meaningless and foreign to her, after everything she has experienced and knowing what she does now.   
  
Briefly, her gaze drifts to William.   
  
The boy is sound asleep in his cot; innocent and thankfully too young to question what's happening, or to ask where his father went.   
  
His father, if not technically, then definitely in the way that it counts.   
  
Looking out of the frosted window, she whispers to the moon and stars, "Happy Christmas, Mulder, wherever you are."


End file.
